wierd story bro
by shubi120
Summary: I guess it can be considered as a really, really weird story . There is a big blend of a 10000 different things ... Just read :) enjoy


So this is the dumbest (most random) conversation I had in my life, of course I had it with my best friend, I blame her. She takes out the madness in me, and evil in me. Mainly the evil in me. ~ Evil laugh ~

my parts will be ormal letters and the things she says will be in bold

enjoy :)

Takano and Onodera leave for a business trip and Takano asys:

This is a bit like a honeymoon, isn't it?

And Aonodra this: denial ! Denial everywhere!

but then Sebastian mechailes comes in and spray everynoe to death with forks

And Aonodra this: Who the hell are you? ? ?

And ciel is like : serenader bitch ! ! ! !

Then Sebastian is like: Simply One of a Butler~

And Takano starts kicking Sebastian ass

and bessy's like this: what's a Grimm Reaper doing here at this time of the day?

And Takano is like: I'm as sexy as death ~ ~

( cool hand motion )

And Aonodra like this: ~ ? ? ? ? ~

Then Grell comes out of nowhere and eats a cat

And Bessy died of a broken heart

Grell and ciel then die of a broken heart

Then Lizzie dies from a broken heart

Then a Taco dies from a broken heart

Then Patrick Star dies from a broken heart

Then I died of a broken heart

Grell then vomits

And they all come back to life ^_^

Then Takano fondles Aonodra to death

as Usual

Then out of nowhere

Comes a huge dragon

And on it

Yukio akumura

And he's like: I have to save my twin brother

And Aonodra is like: seriously what is going on here ? ? ? ? ?

And Takano is like: weirdest honeymoon ever

and Then Justin Bieber arrived

And eats a dead armadillo

And Takano ties him to a striping pole

And I'm like : Go Takano ! ! ! kill the bitch!

and that's when Britney Spears then began to breathe fire

And is releases Justin

who Immediately became a butterfly

And killed the salami

with Ketchup

**and Then Takano fondles Aonodra to death again! ! ( ^ - ^ )**

The truth is that he never stopped ;)

and Then Elmo came

And killed Sebastian's fan club (until they died to death) because he wanted bessy for himself

And Sebastian was all like: I really flattered

But I'm desperately in love with rin akumura

Then ciel and Elmo vowed to avenge rin

And Then

The old lady got split into two

from within her

came out

another takano

Then Takano left onodera to be with himself

And Aonodra cheered himself with the fact that he still has alois

**0_0**

Then Takano got tired of himself because realized that he sometimes annoying as hell

So he fondled the Aonodra to death

Again

and alois was with Takano#2

Then ciel swallowed a fly

But he did it because it was a trap

that SpongeBob made for him

with Danny Phantom

Then Danny Phantom murdered SpongeBob and Marge Simpson

Because I told him to

Then an apple fell on takano#2's head and butterflies filled the whole street

And before you could say Jacob Abolfiah

shinigamis were everywhere

and

Ichigo was also there

But he ate so ryuk so Ryuk wasn't there

Oops ?

And matsuda just flying there

on a military-unicorn

And the military- unicorn cried : I'm here because Matsuda threatened to turn my family into slaves in Russia

And Matsuda was like: ...

...

...

I have no idea what you're talking about

and then light yagami said

my Real name…

Is a date

I mean:

Diet

get it? Get it? Because it use to be light? LOL

And Sebastian

.

.

.

Laughed

And all died of shock

Then he Declared :

**I'm in love with my car**

But the HUGE problem was

that His car has miraculously transformed into a xylophone

Then a pie

and His heart was broken

Again

So he did what any cars or military-unicorns fan would

He ate the pie

And by the way ... ciel died

So Sebastian took the body to museums and castles of rich kids *alois* and galleries , libraries , he told it children's stories like Alice in Wonderland

You know

Seems legit.

Grell then decided he wanted to find the Will

because Onodera and Takano were still making out

And Grell has

.

.

.

Needs

He then went to find the Will

**he should just go to the bathroom if he has needs… ;)**

But Ondra and Takano were still in the bathroom

So he couldn't

because they were using it

Sheeeeeeesh

**shooooooooooshhhh**

shuuuush

But that's not the point

The point is

Voldemort has feelings too

and a Pet unicorn as a Patronus

But not a military- unicorn

a household-unicorn

and Then

This girl with a strapless dress killed Takano#2 and Eloise

And Yukio akumura said : I'm still here

and his dragon

Said :

I'm a dragon

Or in the words of Gandhi :

"I have to use the bathroom… "

And here's Hitler's wise statement :

" I'm an idiot ! "

And my clever phrase :

" Ummm ... do not know ... "

And here 's Smart phrase by Galileo :

"Look! a Sunset ! "

I'm a Sunset!

and onodera and Takano got married

And divorced

And their lawyers lived happily ever after

but That's not all ! ! !

Takano fondles Aonodra to death!

again

Then Danny Phantom has said that I have lost my crazy mood

And I was like : TT_TT

**and he was wrong ! ! ! !**

aaaaaaaawwwwwww….

you Believe in me

It gives me hope

that will help me destroy humanity

**Goodbye my beautiful woman**

…the hell?!

**if only human get hurt I don't care**

I also elves

and…. You're an elf !

Hhhhhh Takano and Aonodra are in a hotel room with only one bed


End file.
